This invention relates generally to improvements in a shoe tongue holder assembly, and more particularly to an improved assembly for holding the shoe tongue in place while fitting the shoe on the foot of the wearer and during the wearing of such shoe.
In the heretofore conventional shoe having a tongue fixed at its lower end and having a free upper end, it was difficult to maintain the tongue securely in place over and on the appropriate center front portion of the foot and in the desired position under the overlying vamp while placing the shoe on the foot because of the tendency of the free upper end of the tongue to move sideways and/or downwardly into the shoe upon engagement with the foot, and also while wearing the shoe because of the tendency of the tongue to creep sideways and/or downwardly into the shoe as a result of the relative flexing action of the tongue and the frictional engagement of the foot with the tongue.